In recent years, digital cameras (image sensing devices) which can sense images and convert them into digital image data by simple operations have been prevalent. When an image sensed by such camera is printed and is used as a photo, it is a common practice to temporarily download the sensed digital image data from a digital camera to a PC (computer), to execute an image process by that PC, and to output the processed image data from the PC to a color printer, thus printing an image.
By contrast, a color print system which allows a digital camera to directly transfer digital image data to a color printer without the intervention of any PC and can print it out, a color printer, i.e., a so-called photo-direct (PD) printer which can receive a memory card, which is mounted on a digital camera and stores sensed images, and can print sensed images stored in the memory card, and the like have recently been developed.
A print system that prints an image sensed by a digital camera designates an image to be printed, the number of copies to be printed, and the like using DPOF. That is, the digital camera saves select information of an image (images) to be printed, its procedure, and the like on a storage medium such as a memory card or the like that stores sensed image data, and the digital camera which mounts the storage medium is connected to a printer or the storage medium itself is mounted on the printer, thus allowing a print process under desired print conditions without the intervention of any PC. The contents held on the storage medium include image information to be printed, print conditions such as the paper size, the number of copies, and the like, and so forth. However, since the digital camera normally generates a DPOF file in offline (without being connected to the printer), there is no guarantee that a print process according to the print conditions set by that DPOF is realized by the connected printer. For this reason, the print process cannot often be made under the print conditions set by the DPOF.